


Let's take a love bath, Baby

by GaneWhoo



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bath Time, F/F, Fluff, Merry Christmas, big decision, down time, totally angst free
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-16 15:36:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13056936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaneWhoo/pseuds/GaneWhoo
Summary: Down time after a really hard mission, that leads to a bath and one big decision ...





	Let's take a love bath, Baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amaltheaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaltheaz/gifts).



It took about twenty-four hours but eventually, with all the resources of the DEO combined and the help of the two last Kryptonians, they managed to put the rogue alien down. 

It was 3am and the cold and crisp air of the starless night was finally catching up with the sweaty agents, making them shudder and their teeth clatter, their breath coming out like puffs of condensation before their mouths, visible in the violent spotlights of the helicopters hovering above the scene. 

Supergirl was standing next to her cousin, a few feet away from the fallen alien, and they seemed engrossed in an animated talk, despite the exhaustion showing on their features. They were the only two people whose breath didn’t show up in the air, another discreet sign of their alien metabolism. 

For a few minutes, the whole army of DEO agents seemed at a loss as what to do but then, two voices started shouting orders and just like that, the scene became alive again.

“Director Lane, always a pleasure doing business with you,” J’onn said and to anyone else, his face may have looked as impassive as always but Lucy saw the shadow of a smirk.

“The pleasure was all mine, Director Henshaw. You should come out of your skyscraper more often and drop by for a visit sometimes,” she replied with a nod, while surveying the advancement of her men and women in black. 

“I heard Supergirl is making up for all those missed visits, with how much time she is spending at your base lately …” Hank dropped casually, crossing his arms over his chest in his perfect signature move.

Lucy narrowed her eyes, seemingly at a member of one of her teams.

“Are you keeping tabs on her, Hank? Or maybe you are keeping tabs on me …” she finally replied, a sharp and cold edge lining her usually tempered voice. 

“Not at all, I just happen to have a coffee with Susan, every now and then. She mentioned it in passing,” Hank explained, moving his hands in the air in a gesture meant to be calming.

Lucy’s eyes snapped up from the scene to dart to Hank’s face, looking surprised and a little skeptical. “Are you saying you are having coffee with Agent Vasquez on a daily basis?”

Hank frowned and crossed his arms again. “Yes, is that so hard to believe?”

“Not at all, it’s just … surprising, I guess,” Lucy amended, offering a smile at the director.  
“I’ve been trying to steal her from your team but she’s hell bent on staying with you. Loyal to a fault, this one …” Hank sighed but his dark eyes were sparkling with something akin to pride.

“Glad to know you’re trying to steal my best resources,” Lucy sassed but she was feeling proud too, to be worthy of Susan’s unwavering loyalty. 

“Director Lane, Director Henshaw,” Alex greeted them with all the formality expected from a DEO agent as she came close to where they were standing.

“Agent Danvers, it’s a pleasure to see you again, despite the circumstances,” Lucy extended a hand, one Alex shook with a firm but kind grip. 

“Pleasure’s all mine, Director Lane. We’re done here, our team is ready to take the dead alien back to the lab and the rest of our resources are at your disposal to help clean up the scene,” Alex explained, going straight to the point as she handled over some documents for Lucy to sign off. “Superman should be heading back to Metropolis in a few, he apparently has some unfinished business with Supergirl …” 

Lucy looked up to find the two last Kryptonians and by the look on Supergirl’s face, dark and threatening, the talk they had been having for the past few minutes wasn’t going so well. 

“They always had such a strange relationship …” Lucy thought out loud, earning a surprised glance from Director Henshaw and an arched brow from Alex Danvers. 

“What? You always seem to forget who my sister is. Of course I know Clark Kent and I heard some stories about his estranged cousin … then, I heard Kara’s side of those stories. He basically gave her up for adoption, how could they not have a complicated relationship?” Lucy groaned, glaring at both Alex and Hank.

“Amen,” Alex simply nodded before gesturing toward the documents, silently inviting Lucy to sign them. Hank was about to say something but he changed his mind and simply nodded. 

“I’m going to head back to the office, get started on the mountain of paperwork this case is going to bring. Do you need a ride back to the base, Director Lane?” He was looking at her in the eyes and she shook her head no.

“Thank you, but after such a busy day, I think I am just going to head back home, have a nice bubble bath and then sleep until the next century.”

Alex smirked and nodded her approval before retrieving the documents. She bid her goodbyes and left, taking a detour to speak with her sister before joining in the van with the alien’s dead body. 

“Very well then, may we meet again soon, Director Lane,” Hank saluted and he took off into the starless sky without any more warning, leaving Lucy to deal with a small storm of sand and wind.

“Urgh, I hate when those damn flying aliens do that,” she grumbled, moving her hands over her shoulders to chase away the sand and readjust her vest. 

“Oh, and here I was going to ask if I could fly you home,” a voice chimed in behind her.

Lucy smiled and turned to face Kara, who was standing a few feet away with her fists on her hips, a crooked smile etched on her lips as she slowly tilted her head, and with a questioning look in her baby blue eyes. 

“Well, as long as you don’t drown me into a sea of sand, dust and wind … you may fly me home, Supergirl,” Lucy said with a mock resigned-sigh. 

“It’s going to be cold tonight,” Kara warned her before moving to carry her, bridal style. 

“You have got to stop carrying women like this, Kara. We are not damsels in distress, for heaven’s sakes!” Lucy protested, all the while throwing her arms around the superhero’s neck.

“I know you’re not. I just like to carry you like a princess,” Kara replied with a smug smirk.

“Sweet talker,” Lucy grumbled, hiding her smile into Kara’s shoulder. She closed her eyes when she felt Kara take off into the cold, winter night and she didn’t open them until they landed on the rooftop of her building.

“You know, you should get an apartment with a balcony, it would be faster than to go through all the process it takes to go to your condo from here,” Kara lamented as she moved to unlock the safety door leading inside. 

“Yes Kara, because we all can afford a penthouse at the top of the most expensive buildings in National City, with a balcony, sliding doors and everything,” Lucy sassed, rolling her eyes before walking past the superhero. “We already had this argument, many many times over. So again, I have a very decent place here, one that I actually like so no, I am not giving it up for a place with a convenient place for you to land.”

Kara grumbled but followed her down the stairs to the fifth floor. They walked across a hallway, as silently as possible, before Lucy unlocked the painted red door of her place, allowing the superhero to enter.

“Luce, did you adopt a cat without telling me?” Kara asked, her supervision having already noticed the ball of black fur purring on one of the cushion, atop the couch.

Lucy chuckled and locked the door before turning on the light, effectively waking up the young cat who gave the two arrivants with an outraged look. 

“Batman here isn’t mine, he belong to my neighbors kid, Ashton. He’s in the hospital right now, they found a tumor in his brain a week ago so I agreed to look after the cat in the meantime,” Lucy explained, with a heaviness in her voice that betrayed how worried she was for the young boy.

“Oh, I am so sorry. I ran into the kid once or twice in the hallway, he looked so full of life, so happy and bright …” Kara sounded sad and Lucy marveled once more at how empathetic Kara could be. 

“Anyway, I’m going go call Lois, I have something to ask her, I won’t be long,” Lucy changed subject and she moved towards the kitchen, already dialing her sister. 

She didn’t have the best of relationships with her older sister but sometimes, sometimes she needed to hear her voice. 

“Hi sis’, everything alright?” Lois greeted her, her voice barely audible in the chaos of noise that could be heard in the background.

“Hey Lois, yeah I’m alright thanks. Where are you? It sounds … crowded, wherever it is …” she asked, taking a seat at the counter island to relax her legs, sore from all the time she had spent standing during the last two days.

“I’m covering Lena Luthor’s new lab opening,” Lois explained and someone shouted an insult in the background, making Lucy wince. “As you can probably tell, the initiative isn’t exactly universally adored over here …”

“That’s an euphemism, as far as I can tell … Is Lena here?” Lucy bit down on her lips, worried about her friend. 

“Oh I forgot you guys are friends. She’s supposed to speak in a matter of minutes now, yes … wait, isn’t it like 4am for you? Is everything okay?” Lois sounded concerned now, the noises in the background didn’t echo as much as they did before.

“Yeah I’m okay Lois, I just came home from a really trying and tiring mission, a twenty-four hours hunt for a rogue alien we had to kill before it could endanger more civilians … Your husband will probably talk to you about it, he was furious we killed the alien,” Lucy said, drily.

“Clark and his ideals can get in the way, believe me I know. How did Kara take it?” Lucy smiled, half-amused and half-amazed by her sister’s ability to understand the Kryptonians.

“Better than Kal-El, I have to say. She wasn’t happy we had to kill the rogue alien but she understood, she agreed with the plan and she executed it. She’s sad, though …” Lucy ended on a worried note, glancing back to see if Kara was around.  
The superhero was nowhere in sight but it didn’t mean she couldn’t hear the conversation, as Lucy learned over the years.

“She’s going to be sad for a little while, yes. She doesn’t like death, no matter what form it takes, but especially when she has to bring it. She knows it’s necessary, she knows that but it’s still hard. Take care of her, will you?” Lois asked, softly and a little tenderly, it made Lucy’s heart feel all warm and approved.

“I will, I just wanted to hear your voice but now I am feeling exhausted, I’m going to go get some sleep, hopefully for more than five hours, it will be a welcome break.” Lucy groaned, feeling the exhaustion settle in her very bones, weighing heavy upon her muscles. 

“Alright, sleep well sis and say hi to Kara for me,” Lois said and she hung up without letting Lucy a chance to respond.

The younger Lane rolled her eyes and then moved to plug her phone to the cable by the counter, leaving it there to charge for the night.

“Kara?” Lucy called, crossing the living room and heading toward the bedroom.

“Bathroom, I prepared a bath while you were talking to Lois,” The muffled voice of the superhero came through, making her smile.

“You’re my hero, Kara Danvers,” Lucy sighed with satisfaction as she finally entered the bathroom, stopping dead in her tracks at the sight.

Candles were burning everywhere, around the tub, on the shelves in between the makeup product, around the sink, on the small bench in the italian shower, everywhere. It smelled like soft flowers and just a hint of lemon and the steam coming up from the bathtub was tempting. 

“I figured you’d like something nice and since your talk with Lois lasted a little while … I used that time wisely,” Kara explained with a smile, coming behind Lucy to put a kiss at the base of her neck. 

“Wisely indeed,” Lucy whispered, touched by the sweet attention. She took a deep breath and then turned around against Kara’s body. Looking up to meet the hero’s eyes, she asked “Did you hear?” 

Kara nodded but she didn’t say anything and Lucy knew better than to insist on a conversation they both didn’t want to have, not right now.

“Join me?” Lucy asked instead, raising her arms to encircle Kara’s neck, pressing against her front. 

She gently caressed the skin underneath Kara’s hair, softly scraping the base of Kara’s scalp with her nails. 

She was rewarded by a loud sigh and a slight shudder, before the superhero capitulated and simply replied “Okay”.

They undressed each other, slowly but without dragging the moment on. 

Lucy knew the mechanisms of Kara’s suit by heart now and her fingers found the spaces and the tricks to remove it, the Kryptonian only helping to get rid of it. Kara’s hands were soft but sure when she took off Lucy’s mandatory black pants and the DEO vest that came with the uniform. 

Finally naked, Kara slipped into the water and relaxed against the side of the tub, waiting for Lucy to join in. It took a little longer, for Lucy could actually experience temperatures like a human and the bath was definitely too hot for any non-alien being. So Kara added some cold water and asked for Lucy to tell her how much more she needed. After a few minutes, the water was at an acceptable temperature and Lucy slowly lowered herself into the tub.

“Oh gosh, I had no idea how badly I needed a bath until now,” Lucy sighed as she felt the hot water soothe away the soreness in her muscles and bones, helped by Kara’s hands as they gently massaged some sensitive spots. 

“I can go and get some wine, if you want some,” Kara absentmindedly said and Lucy shook her head no.

“No, if I drink even one drop of alcohol, I’m going to be out in a second. I’m already minutes away from falling asleep … I blame your hands for that, no one should be that good with their hands, alien or not,” Lucy groaned as Kara’s fingers played with the nerves tucked in between her shoulders, untying the knots and smoothing them over, leaving her to fell boneless. 

Kara chuckled and Lucy smiled, only realizing how ambivalent her words sounded.

“Kara Danvers, I didn’t mean like that! Although, it does work too, but I was talking about your massaging talents,” Lucy clarified, closing her eyes and then moaning when she felt Kara’s hands push and press against her spine, along her back.

“I figured, yes … But still, it was fun,” Kara whispered and her breath landed right behind Lucy’s ear, making her shudder. She suddenly felt incredibly warm and it had nothing to do with the temperature of the water around them. 

“I was wondering … I know you said you love your place and I do love mine but, we’ve been dancing around for about two years now,” Kara started and her voice was low and soft, she had moved her head a little to avoid tempting Lucy in any way. “I think we should move in together. It doesn’t have to be somewhere with a balcony, just so you know.” 

Lucy stayed quiet for a moment, wondering how this had happened. 

About two years ago, she came to National City to try to win back a man who had already fallen in love with someone else. At first, she was mad at him but then, she got to know Kara and she fell in love too. Somehow, it worked. Somehow.

Now two years later, Kara was asking her to move in together and it all felt like a dream come true, to Lucy.

Sure, for years she had been an independent, strong, badass woman who needed no one to be fully accomplished and thriving but then Kara came along, with her caring smile and goofy attitude, with her bubbling optimism and her kindness of heart. Kara made her feel loved and cared for without never diminishing the badass, strong-headed side of her personality and she honestly thought she would never find someone to love all of her like Kara did.

“I would love to, Kara. Let’s talk about the balcony situation another day though, because if you keep doing that with your hands, I’m going to fall asleep right here,” Lucy said and even though she punctured the sweetness of the moment with her last words, she knew Kara understood. 

A soft kiss landed on her shoulder and then Kara stopped massaging her back.

“Shall we head off to bed then?” she asked, kissing Lucy’s temple as she slid her hands back around the Director’s waist. 

“It might be wise, yes,” Lucy answered, already muffling a yawn behind the back of her hand.

Kara helped her out of the tub and wrapped her in a soft, warm towel before carrying her to the bed. She tucked her in and Lucy grumbled something about damsel in distress, about princesses and about superheroes but she was already half-asleep so it came out incoherently. 

“Sure honey, whatever you say,” Kara sassed before landing a kiss on Lucy’s forehead. Lucy groaned but then smiled, drifting off to sleep already.

Kara took her time to unplug the bath and to tidy the bathroom before going to the kitchen to give some food to Batman. 

Finally, she joined Lucy in their bed and once the Director had rolled over to snuggle against her flank, she fell asleep in a matter of seconds.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there !
> 
> The little prompt here is for @amaltheaz, I picked their name out of the super santa femlash challenge this year. I hope this was everything you wanted, I tamed my angsty self to manage some sweet bubbles of fluff ...
> 
> Have yourself a merry little Christmas everyone, make the yuletide GAY ( _pun intended_ )


End file.
